Antagônicos
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Para Neji, ela era a razão de sua vida. Se não fosse por Hinata, a quem ele culparia por erros não cometidos? A quem ele odiaria? Quem seria seu impulso, sua vontade de viver?


Os personagens de Naruto NÃO me pertence, ,as sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Song fic da musica Sweet Sacrifice, Evanescence.  
Casal: NejixHinata.  
Negrito=fic  
Itálico: Música

* * *

_É verdade, nós somos um pouco insanos.  
Mas está tudo tão claro._

_**Você sempre esteve comigo, alimentando e sendo minha loucura... Não se importava em não ser único, queria apenas que eu dependesse de você, o que acabou acontecendo, de fato. Porque eu sempre tive vários e vários amores, e sempre que me machucava, era você quem eu procurava para pedir ajuda, para que você pudesse me tirar da solidão em que eu mesma havia me metido...**___

Agora que eu estou desacorrentada

_**Agora, meu bem, eu não estou mais presa a você... Porque, dessa vez, eu me apaixonei justo por você, e foi você quem me magoou. Agora eu dependo apenas de mim mesma, somente eu posso curar e fechar as feridas que você deixou...**___

Medo está apenas em nossas mentes  
Tomando lugar o tempo todo  
Medo está apenas em nossas mentes, mas está...  
tomando lugar o tempo todo

_**Eu sempre tive medo de me apaixonar, e me machucar, mas mesmo assim, me apaixonava e me machucava, mas era exclusivamente porque sabia que eu teria você pra me salvar... Esquecendo-me que você foi a primeira pessoa a me machucar... Será também a última, para completar esse ciclo...**___

Pobre coisinha doce e inocente  
Seque seus olhos e testemunhe  
Você sabe que vive para me corromper - não negue  
Doce sacrifício

_**É bom saber que, você sempre me quis, você sempre me quis, mesmo que por uma vingança tola, eu era desejada por você... Você desejava que eu fosse assim, como você, cheia de culpa e amargura no coração, mas como eu sempre fui feliz, gentil, educada e preocupada contigo, você se viu perdido... Você sempre me quis, me quis e quis que eu fosse igual a você, pecadora igual a você, quando eu sou apenas um anjo... Você não vai conseguir me igualar a ti...**___

Um dia eu esquecerei o seu nome  
E um doce dia, você estará afogado na minha dor perdida.

_**Mas um dia eu vou conseguir esquecer essa dor, e conseguir dar a volta por cima, Neji, eu sempre confiei em você, mas você também me machucou... Quando eu te esquecer, só vai lembrar o meu vazio, e, mesmo assim, eu ainda vou o querer pra preencher minha solidão... Mas você vai estar apenas no meu coração de gelo...**___

Pobre coisinha doce e inocente  
Seque seus olhos e testemunhe  
E Oh, você ama me odiar não é, querido?  
Eu sou seu sacrifício

_**Eu sempre fui, a Herdeira Hyuuga a quem você tanto odiava. Não negue, sua vida sempre foi me odiar, se eu não existisse, o que seria a sua vida? A quem você odiaria em meu lugar? Quem você iria culpar por erros não cometidos? Eu sou sua vida, seu impulso, e você vive por mim! Pra me proteger, somente? Não! Pra me odiar, pra conviver com a razão dos seus problemas...Mas, você ama isso, não é? Eu também... Amo a atenção que você me dá, amo a culpa que você deposita nas minhas costas, amo ser seu céu e seu inferno ao mesmo tempo... Seu erro e sua redenção...**___

"Eu durmo para morrer  
Apague o silêncio  
Apague minha vida"

_**O silêncio da noite me traz todas as lembranças de uma infância outrora feliz, e essas lembranças, tanto pra mim quanto pra você, são tão dolorosas, não são? Nós dois queríamos voltar ao tempo, e voltar no tempo em que nossas vidas eram singelas e inocentes, onde nossas vidas valiam alguma coisa... Agora... Agora nossas vidas são ocas, e opostas... Eu sou o seu anjo triste, e você é meu demônio arrependido... Você é o único que pode me fazer feliz, e eu sou a única quem pode te perdoar...**___

"Nossas cinzas em chamas.  
Escureça o dia.  
Um mundo de nada.  
Me exploda."

_**Nossos sonhos acabados, e nossa derrota se fundindo, se transformando em apenas uma... De uma maneira ou de outra, somos feitos um para o outro... Somos assim... Você é quem procura a luz saindo das trevas, e eu sou a luz que habita a escuridão... Na nossa vida, nada é importante, nem nós mesmos, apenas um e o outro. Ligados por uma corrente de antônimos... Ódio e amor, meu bem... Já não sei quem é o que...**___

Você imagina porque você odeia?  
Você ainda é muito fraco para sobreviver aos seus erros?

_**Você não entende mais do que eu, não é mesmo? Você me escolheu por saber que eu era a única que podia concertar seus erros e perdoar suas falhas... Você sabia que, quebrando as asas desse anjo, estaria então, tendo permissão para entrar no céu... Você sabia que, vivendo desse jeito, estaria alcançando a sua perfeição...**___

Pobre coisinha doce e inocente  
Seque seus olhos e testemunhe  
Você sabe que vive para me corromper - não negue  
Doce sacrifício

_**Trabalho bem feito, meu anjo... Porque agora eu sou igual à você... Não deixei minha essência, mas absorvi um pouco da sua, e doei um pouco da minha... Nos tornamos apenas um, sem saber ao certo o que era certo ou errado, mas isso realmente não importa... O que importa é que, nós somos perfeitos para tirar um do outro, a culpa e o medo, a solidão, o vazio e a dor de não ter ninguém.**___

_**Agora, eu tenho você... E agora você também me tem...**___

Fim


End file.
